


honey, would you like to come with me?

by the wanderer (a_sentimental_man)



Series: Author’s Favorites [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, this is genuinely so happy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sentimental_man/pseuds/the%20wanderer
Summary: "You know I can see you staring at me, right?" Catra asked, and Adora was delighted to see a blush light up her dark face, knowing that she was the only one who could get under her skin like this, who knew her well enough, even after all— everything that had happened. Their fingers were still intertwined. Adora never wanted to let go.They did it. TheysavedEtheria. And in the aftermath, Catra and Adora decide to live instead.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Author’s Favorites [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	honey, would you like to come with me?

**Author's Note:**

> okay i watched this show like a maniac for two days and finished it at 1.30 am today? so i HAD to write a fic about it as soon as i woke up from like five hours of sleep, of course

Before coming to Bright Moon, Adora hadn't really realized what _peace_ felt like—even with Catra, always, _always_ by her side, peace only meant a few stolen moments away from Shadow Weaver, Catra curling up on Adora's side and burying her face in Adora's shoulder, her breath coming in quiet gasps until she finally relaxed and went to sleep, her heartbeat quick and making Adora think Catra was ready for anything, even in sleep. Adora took longer; she felt the warm weight of Catra, the familiar face of her eyes closed tight in sleep, and eventually rested her head on Catra's, and went to sleep, too. 

But morning always came and with that, Shadow Weaver, training, nothing that could be described as _calm,_ or anything that left her with enough time to think and left her collapsed on top of her bed. She had thought she liked it. She hadn't realized there was anything _else_ to life, then. 

With Glimmer and Bow, she had realized what calm _truly_ felt like—countless times when they all were in agreement with each other and the world felt like theirs for the taking; when they had sleepovers, Adora waking up at Glimmer's side with purple hair in her mouth and Bow and Glimmer's clasped hands. 

(At those nights, she couldn't help but think of the way Catra always leaped into her bed, enough times that Catra didn't even _have_ a bed except for Adora's because Shadow Weaver had called it a "waste of resources." At those times, she missed Catra with an intensity that made her breath catch and heart ache.)

Now, they had _saved_ Etheria, magic restored to their world, stronger than it ever was since the First Ones had come to their land. Catra was laying beside her on the grass, Bow, and Glimmer next to her.

Adora, no matter how hard she had tried to be positive, to believe that things would get better, even in her darkest moments when she had thought she wasn't She-Ra anymore—had never imagined she would actually get _this;_ her friends all safe and sound, Catra by her side smiling lazily at the darkening sky. 

(When Adora _had_ thought about how they were going to get rid of Horde Prime, she couldn't help but think she wasn't going to survive, that somehow, removing _She-Ra,_ and by extension _Adora_ from the equation would heal Etheria at last.)

Glimmer and Bow eventually stood up, their faces apologetic, the former to help restabilize her kingdom, the latter to help her if anything was wrong, even though Glimmer was _sure there's nothing wrong, Bow,_ _well, except for how most of them got mind-controlled..._

Adora made as if to follow, countless scenes of what could go wrong in her mind when she felt a set of fingers interlace them with her own. She stilled. Glimmer, when Adora glanced at them, looked like she was restraining a smile, while Bow looked as if he was about to exclaim about how _cute_ Adora and Catra were for the next ten minutes.

"You've done your part now, princess," Catra said, ignoring their glances, her face still facing the sky, something shining and endless in her gaze.

Glimmer nodded in response, her face softening. And what could Adora do except agree, when her favorite people in the world, always looking for action, always running from one adventure to another, wanted to have some peace, for once?

"Looks like it's just you and me, now, Adora," Catra said, not a moment after Glimmer and Bow had teleported away.

Adora snorted. "Stating the obvious now, Catra?" Adora couldn't find it in herself to be truly anything except _happy—_ and she was sure it was obvious in the way she looked at everyone around her, Catra _especially,_ as if she, with her green and brown eyes that gave away everything she was feeling, was her reason to _be_ happy—Catra; her best friend, her more-than-best-friend, her _everything._

"You know I can see you staring at me, right?" Catra asked, and Adora was _delighted_ to see a blush light up her dark face, knowing that she was the only one who could get under her skin like this, who knew her well enough, even after all— _everything_ that had happened. Their fingers were still intertwined. Adora never wanted to let go. 

"You're beautiful," Adora blurted out before she could stop herself. Catra's face, if possible, became redder. To her surprise, instead of rolling away or pretending she didn't hear the compliment as Catra _months ago_ would have done, she rolled on her side to face Adora, making sure their fingers were still intertwined no matter how uncomfortable it felt in their current positions. Then, impossibly, Catra's expression softened into something gentler, tender, and Adora's breath caught. At that moment, Adora was sure she would do _anything_ to keep that smile on her face.

Catra leaned her unoccupied hand on her head and gently, oh so gently, unclasped their fingers. Adora felt a pang of disappointment, but didn't protest as she saw that Catra's hand was coming to rest on her cheek, tenderly, softly, as if it wasn't allowed. Adora released a breath she didn't know she was holding, the sound sounding impossibly loud in the stillness. 

When Catra kissed her, it wasn't anything like the desperation of before; this was slower, saying _we have all the time in the world._ It was the slow caress of two bodies getting to know each other anew, a soft exclamation of _oh, it was_ you _all along. It's always been you._ Catra pulled away first, to lean her head against Adora's shoulder, and Adora—Adora couldn't imagine being anywhere else, so in love, she was fit to burst with it. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, reveling at the moment, reveling at how they _get_ to have this moment. 

When Catra eventually broke it, Adora was reminded of the countless times when they'd had sleepovers in the Fright Zone, Catra always, _always_ piping up with something when the silence got too long. "So, what's going to happen now?" Catra said, her voice small, _too_ small for the scale of the question she had asked. 

"We rebuild, I guess," Adora laughed. "I've released the magic in Etheria—and it's only a matter of time until our infrastructure is built-"

"No, you dumbass," Adora could hear the fondness in Catra's voice. "I mean—what are _you_ going to do now, Adora?"

"Oh," she replied. "I never—never actually thought about that."

"You're an idiot," and again, that fondness. 

"I'm _your_ idiot, though," Adora said, smiling at how Catra huffed out a laugh at that. "I guess—we be happy? Take it one day at a time?"

Catra was silent for a long moment. Adora knew she was remembering her time at the Fright Zone, how she was forced to be exactly what they wanted her to be; Shadow Weaver, and after that, Hordack. Catra hummed, and Adora belatedly realizing she was testing _Adora_ too—to see if she was going to be happy, was going to do what was right for her with _out_ She-Ra as her destiny. 

"I suppose that's acceptable."

"I'm glad it's up to your standards, your majesty."

Catra rolled her eyes. "Since all your plans are ill-thought-out and will _probably_ be a disaster… I suppose it's only right I stay with you. To see you not get killed, of course."

"Of course," Adora echoed, stunned by Catra's albeit roundabout admission that she was going to _stay._ "I love you, you know that right?"

Catra turned and smiled, her eyes alight with something mischievous, happier than Adora had seen her in _ages._ "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> me, smashing their heads together: now kiss and realize noone’s going to abandon you, you useless lesbians  
> comments and kudos mean a lot!  
> follow me on [tumblr!](https://a-sentimental-man.tumblr.com/)


End file.
